Devils missions and Mishaps
by DanteTheUndead
Summary: After getting some strange news from Nero, Dante, Trish and a few other set out to investigate some strange portal leading to a completely diffrent world!
1. Chapter 1

Misson 1: Sparta's quest

 **Fortuna Isle ~ DANTE**

Dante walked along the open road of a twilight lit Fortuna while smiling, carrying his reward for another days successful bounty, taking out a lowly demon and funneling the network in which it had operated was done and gone off without a hitch. He didn't even have Rebellion driven through his stomach which meant that his coat wasn't dirty with blood stains (not that it mattered, it was honestly why he wore red.) "Trish will be thrilled for once." He said absent mindedly as he rounded a familiar corner, coming to a halt at his shop, "Devil May Cry" "She doesn't have to look at my bloody clothing and our pay out for the mission was good for once." He walked up the stairs and began to open the door, suddenly his senses told him to sidestep as a Trish came flying through the door on a table.

"Well your late to the party." Trish said regarding him with her cool blue eyes while her golden hair flowed, " An old friend of yours stopped by. However she is rather rude to begin with." Trish dusted off her black pants and hopped off the table, her boots making an auditable clunk as they hit the ground, "I tried telling her that you were currently out and to leave a message, but she insisted that she talked to you." She said while walking up the steps toward the shop, "You know how much that I love rudeness so I thought that I would show her what it begot." the air suddenly crackled and smelled of Ozone as yellow lighting coursed through her fingers.

Dante sighed and grabbed her shoulder, "Look Trish its rude of you to shock out customers, that's not how you party properly." Trish looked over her shoulder and Dante began to think about she resembled his mother, Eva, "Besides" He turned his attention inside the shop, while a lone figure stood at his desk smelling of arcane and devil scent "I know her, she's the one that gave me the job in the first place." He smiled and walked towards the desk, the figure was that of a women who dressed as if she was going to go to a club, she wore a lavender cocktail dress with some sort of strings going through her back lacing through her neck for some reason "Miss. Lilith I take it that you weren't satisfied with the results?" Dante rounded the corner of his desk and kicked the side making his chair slide out, pulled out his sword slammed it into the wall and threw his guns into the air for the holster to catch them in the wall, he then sat down and casually spun around swinging his legs up on the table for a comfortable stop, "Otherwise you probably wouldn't have picked a fight with Trish." A funny image of Trish as a blood thirsty guard dog came into his head.

"You took care of it rather fast." She said flicking her blonde hair to the side making Dante take note that she was wearing a wig, "I came down her to confirm that you had received our payment and to see if you had the confirmation, I asked for." She spoke as if she was high class society and he began to wonder who she was really was. Lilith crossed her arms and pursed her already full lips, Dante smiled and reached into his pouch on his side and tossed it in front of her, Lilith raised an eyebrow and reached over to open the bag, she peeked inside and smiled sinisterly and chuckled then snapped her fingers as an animal looking like a porcupine/over-grown rat hopped down from the ceiling and handed her a case.

"Whoa, whoa, Whoa," He protested, "Not that I don't mind lady but didn't you already give me a reward?" He asked as he saw Lilith put the case on the table, instead of answering she simply opened it and he laid his eyes on a pile of cash, Trish whistled as she sat on a pool table across the room. Lilth slid the case towards him after putting a card inside and turned away after picking up the sack.

"My dear friend you have no idea who or what you have taken out right?" She asked with a evil gleam in her eyes, "Perhaps its better if you don't know, after all the last time I told a human it didn't end up well." She snapped again making the dog thing disappear and turned to walk out, "Oh and tell your guard dogs to be more welcome to those who are of high class." she stuck her nose in the air and Dante could have sworn he saw her skin sag, "Oh and inside you'll find yourself a card to my club feel free to come by any time." With that she walked out amongst the wood splinters and chucks outside, her heels began to clack as she walked away and within three steps of her leaving the air thinned and she vanished.

"So when did we start letting demons give us jobs?" Trish asked casting an annoyed look at Dante, "Its almost like you are really hurting for business." She crossed her legs and began bouncing an 2 ball on the floor, however Dante cocked his head curiously but he didn't answer, instead he look towards the case and opened it casting a look at the card that he was given. It was for a local night club that he was at once when he was younger but he was trying to rack his brains, why hadn't he noticed that women before?

"You know if you don't have a door , then other people can always see what your doing." A gruff and younger voice said interrupting his thoughts, "Plus they'll see that your packing some old weapons as well." Dante smiled as Nero walked in his shop with the usual look of discontent and boredom, carrying a case that most likely held his Red Queen, Dante stayed silent and stood smiling, he had to admit no matter how many times he saw Nero, it always made him think of Virgil, although the clothing was a huge difference as Nero wears a long black and red coat with insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants.

Plus Dante could never figure out why but, he wears two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem of The Order of the Sword on its face, and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. He has white hair brushed down and blue eyes, similar to Dante and Vergil when they were still in their younger days.

"Oh look Dante, the hunters lapdogs here." Trish said in a bored voice sliding off of her spot on the pool table and walking towards Dante, "What can we do for you? Did your girlie get kidnapped again? Or are you fighting over who wears the pants?" she slinked around Dantes fram and put her hand on his shoulder, much to Dantes surprise though, Nero just shook his head and didn't say anything back and only picked up and slammed his case on Dantes desk.

"Look Barbie, I don't have time to fight with you today." He opened the case and pulled a strange looking glowing green gem, "I was walking to the waterfall after a meeting and I encountered a demon that came out of no where, when I say like no where I mean he had just opened a Hell gate portal and fell out with no catalyst or anything around it. When I questioned him he said his name was Issei Hyoudou, and that he wasn't of this world but before I could get any more questions out of him he transformed into this giant Red Dragon who started to wreck everything." Nero paused to pull out something else, like a purple flame inside of a jar, "When I killed him, he dropped both this green gem and this flame but Ive never seen either or, So I figured Id ask both of you because when he died he opened up a portal and I was thinking that more might come through like that giant frog."

Trish clicked her tounge and picked up the gem, "You said he just appeared and then transformed? So he was a demon bred?" She asked turning over the gem, Dante was more interested in the flame, and as he took the jar from Nero he couldn't help but think about if this thing was a deadly as Nero said then why didn't he see it?

"Well he looked like a normal teenager, his clothing was a little off but other than that he looked like a high school student of average height with short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes, there was no real indication that he was a demon, and when I thought about that I thought of this clown." Nero said pointing to Dante, "When I first seen him I didn't think he was a demon, just a murder. So I came to ask you, I know that you've been getting a lot of weird clients here recently as well as that clone from another dimension, who fights in _ **'Limbo'**_ "

Dante frowned as he thought about the other version of him, the six foot bad attitude and black haired version of himself, although they both shared a name and family members, he was a hybrid of angel and demon and way more harsher and his fighting style was too loose with no style, however when it came to raw power and demon control he did have a lot of Raw power that he was control because he was using it with angel flourish. Dante couldn't help but smile as he remembered their fight, although the other Dante tried he still lost but only barley, it was a pretty close match.

"You said he opened up a portal?" Trish asked setting down the gem and stretching, before putting one hand on her hip and the other one on desk, "Did you close it, or where you too busy being excited for the fact of seeing your uncle you forgot too?" She teased and Nero rolled his eyes and then looked toward Dante, who was still observing the flame, "Look Barbie, like I said I thought id come to ask you before I go in and close it myself-"

"However since there is no real stable catalyst then you have to travel inside of it, and since you have no idea what to do, you came to us to do it for you right?" Dante broke away from the jar and smiled knowingly at Nero who once again sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, "Or more accurately, you wanted to ask if well watch over you?" he set the jar on his desk and walked over to his sword and pulled it out of the wall and pulled his guns out admiring them, "Well when do we get started?" He asked with a smile, and beside him Trish had already suited up with Sparta, and her own Luce and Ombra the twin guns that Dantes father Sparta himself once used, "Im ready to party, I'd love to see this portal." He began walking out of the door with Trish in tow and Nero close behind, "Oh Nero, if you leave your case here, I'm not responsible if it gets stolen. I'll meet you there I need to make a call to someone as well" He put two fingers to his hand and nodded as the started to become more like a hologram and then disappeared.

Nero scowled, "Show off." He also made a make shift door and a sign saying

 **CLOSED FOR REPAIRS.**

 **FORTUNA ISLE ~ Trish**

The air smelled of moisture and salt as all three of them stood in front of the portal, it had been awhile since she had traveled to the back of Order of the Swords castle and hideout, and even then she was disguised as someone else. She had to say she didn't mind the get up but at the same time it was a pain to try and get past all of the screens, she smirked crossing her arms over her chest and looked over at Nero, she remembered the first time she had ever met him at the castle front while killing off a few scarecrow, he always looked like the Demon referred to as Nelo-Angelo the one of Dantes now deceased brother Virgil. She had only ever heard about how strong he was from Dante and thought about if Nero knew about him as well, it was funny because she could feel faint traces of Spartas Blood in his energy.

"Hey kid." She said making Nero look at her, "You don't see many people just appear out of no where are you sure someone wasn't just casting something from afar?" She said putting Ombra on her shoulder, " I mean I know that a novice and all but did you even think to check?" She was hoping to get a reaction out of him, to see if she could "Trigger" him but he just shook his head and chuckled annoyed.

"Your really pushing your luck Barbie, I check around but I couldn't feel any traces of demon energy." Nero started to pull out his revolver and check it for bullets, Trish cocked an eye brown and rolled her eyes, the kid was kinda boring, Dante said he could fight and he was strong but she was never lucky enough tot pull it out of him. She debated shooting at him when Dante shimmered into vision along with a taller punkish looking young man with a strange hair cut.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but we needed one more for the pre-party." Dante motioned to the kid who gave him a rather defensive look and looked at both Trish and Nero with his careful and guarded grey and blue eyes, "Everyone can I introduce you to the more brutish and younger version of me."

The young man wore a faded black, 3/4-length, hooded leather jacket with red interior linings and the British Union flag sewn on the left arm, a gray tanktop, black fingerless gloves, black faded jeans, black military boots, and a necklace reminiscent of half of the Perfect Amulet that Dante wore, "Well I thought that when you said we were going to a party, you meant one where we slay Demons. Not some meet and greet with the band members." He shook his head and turned away walking away to leave

"Dante, if this guy is you then why does he reek of angel?" Trish said raising an eyebrow as she pulled sun glasses out of her pocket, electricity coursing though her body,"I thought that anytime that a Demon and an Angel had children, they were found and the angel was sacrifice f-" She side stepped as a fist came flying through the air, she saw the way that the other Dante was stanced and flashes of Dantes, _"Sting_ " ran though her head.

 **FORTUNA ISLE ~NERO**

"Trish be nice, this version of me had a terrible fate with his parents ok?" He turned and began walking through the portal and Trish shrugged walking in after him, while only Nero and Dante remained, before they could even move however, the ground around them shook and both in front og them and behind them the bridge path broke, and flew around them and stopping directly above them and the water began to fall upwards and the sky turned to red with black bits of something flying by.

"Great back in Limbo." Dante said looking around and frowning, Nero looked at him and saw tha the now donned a long sword and two pistols, he thought immediately about rebellion and Ebony and Ivory.

"What the hell is Limbo and how do we leave?" Nero asked falling to one knee, it was really disorientating being here, "More importantly how are we the ones stuck here while Trish and Dante get to leave?" He took a few deep breaths and stood up reaching towards his sword.

The other Dante chuckled and said, "Its funny because all you have to do is slay the demon boss that brought you down here, but the thing is that there is no demon around here, just you and me." He gave Nero the most serious look that it only took Nero a few second to get what he was trying to say about him, but before he could even protest Dante drew his sword and lunged at him so fast that Nero barley had any time to react.

As he rolled backwards he took note that it wasn't as fast as his Dantes but he felt the power behind the thrust, and he drew his sword, "Look Im not a Demon I hunt them, but if you want to attack me don't come crying to me if your face gets messed up!" He lunched forward himself and right before he came close to Dante hit his throttle making Red flames dance up his blade and slammed into Dantes blade that he raised to block him,

"That all you got?" Dante asked laughing, Nero scowled and spun again putting more power into the next slam, felt the vibration ringing and running through his own sword as he made contact with Rebellion, Dante flew back but stopped himself after putting his sword int the ground and using the momentum to spin around and vault towards Nero, "If its Power you want to play with" Dantes sword soon shifted into a gigantic heavy ax that made Nero feel as if he broke something when it knocked away, Dante used the surprise attack to his advantage using the flat of the axe to knock the breath out of him and stun him, he then upputted him and kicked his legs out from underneath him and jumped high into the air and began to rotate while pointing his guns at him.

Nero recognized this move and rolled to the side while shaking his head, while this Dante may not be as graceful or as smart he made up for it in sheer power and battle experience, to be honest Nero wasn't about to lose to this version of Dante as well, he quickly got to his feet and pulled his revolver from his belt and went to take aim at Dante only to find that he wasn't were he last saw him, Nero heard a sound of steel being dragged into granite and felt the earth around him quake, the next thing he knew he was being thrown into the air.

He quickly recovered to find that Dante had slammed the axe into the floor and was looking at him rather smug, "You know for Demon Scum, youre pretty weak." and before Nero could think of a retort Dante shifted his sword into some sort of claw and pulled himself to Nero and jumped off of his body, "Your all out of time too." His fist suddenly swelled up in size and glowed of demon energy.

Before both Nero could react and Dante could attack something roared and flew at the both of them, Dante was able to dodge as a body of a rage flew into him and knocked Nero towards a flying piece of concrete and through the portal, he however didn't see the Ghost rage as he wasn't using the heavenly aura. Dante was soon treated to the same reward as Nero, (who wanted nothing more than to laugh but he couldn't) and was soon flying through a place where he couldn't breath or move. It almost came to be so much that he past of from the lack of oxygen and faded into the light.

 **This is nothing more than an teaser please tell what you think and what you would like to see and well as how im doing, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mission 2: Strange Territory

 **UNKNOWN TERRITORY~** **Dante**

Dante was falling through the air, or maybe falling couldn't really describe what he was doing, more like floating. As to where he had no real idea but honestly he was enjoying the ride, "You know it's almost a shame. For ever enjoyable moment is soon to be ruined by a huge spoilsport." He smiled and closed his eyes, the sensation tha the was experiencing almost felt like the time that he had fought Mundus in space, and while he remembered feeling a large sense of anger he also kind of enjoyed flying around. He cast a look behind him to see how the others where handling it and saw that Nero, and his other self were gone.

Trish however seemed to be enjoying the ride, as she was sitting in a relaxed position one leg crossed over the other, "You know I remember there being four of us not two, not that I mind of course." He said to Trish, she looked back and shrugged and sighed, "The kids a big boy and its not like the other person didn't look like he could handle himself, which brings me to ask, who is he?" She looked back him with a rather bored look on her face.

"You remember when I told you that I went to another universe once?" He said as he began absent-mindedly spinning and he saw her nod, "So when I traveled I was transported to a place where it almost looked like Fortuna and seemed like it in some parts only people used cars and were more antisocial." He thought about how he first arrived in a town square and how he could feel the demon energy around him but instead of them appearing, it felt like the people themselves were more of the demons, "Right away I felt as if people around me where my enemy and they would attack and sure enough one of them looked at me and whispered my name, but it instead of it being like normal human, it was more like a demon collaborator, his eyes bled and a demon shed out of his skin. Onto of that the ground broke apart and tore it self only to make a strange ring around me. I killed what I later found out to be a Tyrant but shortly after this pinkish kid showed up in front of me that looked like an gothic kids wet dream, from the shaved sides of his hair to the skinny jeans and wife beater.

Dante thought about how he met his other self and the horrible impression he had of him, "This kid had a bad attitude and strange fighting style, but you could feel the sheer raw power float off of him, and before I could even question him he said something about me being a 'demon scumbag' and attacked me with this sword that felt like Rebellion. I had a tough time almost beating him but what can I say, good looks and style beat out brutish strength and undirected anger." Dante said with a bit of an amused voice, "Afterwards I had questioned him and told him I wasn't here to hurt him but I don't mind partying, he seemed skeptical and told me his name, when I heard it I was shocked and almost called him out for being a liar before I remembered what happened when I was traveling with Lucia and I went to Hell." Trish looked at him with a confused look and waited for him to continue.

"I crossed over plans and was summoned back, so I figured that I was summoned to his world. I asked him if he was related to the Great knight Sparta and he looked even more skeptical, I of course didn't want to set him off any more so I told him that my name was Tony Redgrave to be safe. Afterwards I met his whole crew of a very cute and adorable wiccan girl and we went on an adventure to get me back to my world." Dante looked over at Trish with a knowing smirk and chuckled, "Don't look so disappointed, I'll tell you the full story later on hun. If I told now then it would be a huge spoiler for the reader." Dante looked at the screen and winked.

Trish just sighed and rolled her eyes behind her shades, "You really just showed up to another world, found another version of yourself and made him trust you just like that? Really? Is this one an idiot or just human?" Although Dante knew that she already had the answer to that he still answered,

"We both know that he's not human, otherwise I wouldn't have brought him. He's a nephlim." He heard Trish whistle and he nodded, " Yeah, but where are they anyways did they not follow behind us?" He asked and as he looked behind him he saw two figures flying towards them, one of the figures he recognized as Nero, just because of the fact he was out of it. He saw his other self flying head first towards him and then past him, "Hey Tony, keep up slow poke!" He shouted back at them, The other Dante went racing forward and disappeared as a flash of light shone brightly temporarily blinding Dante and Trish

"Well now, he looks like he can party." Trish said as she angled herself forward into the direction that the other Dante went and disappeared, Dante watched and stuck his hand out as he caught Neros' leg and angled himself head first and saw the world around him become a swirl of colors that soon turned to white until he saw himself falling through the bright blue sky and the ground littered with green trees and grass, with a few buildings and skyscrapers off in a distance. He half debated waking Nero up and telling him to catch but then he thought about how Nero survived worse than a little fall from the sky.

Dante let go off Nero's leg and let him free fall as he opened his coat to mimic wings and floated to a tall looking tree and reached out his hand and reached out his right and held his breath as he swung in a circle, jumped into the air and laid on his back in the air and landed onto a soft patch of grass and picked a dandelion on his right and blew it. He smiled and saw Nero using his demon arm to spiral down a tree and strip the tree of all the branches in his way, he grumbled and dusted his legs off and straighten his shirt, not realizing that his coat had a rip in the back of it.

"Have a pleasant nap princess?" Dante asked tauntingly, he saw Nero stiffen and turn around, "That buddy of yours you brought that it would be a good idea to attack me, what the hell is his problem?" Nero started to walk towards Dante, and Dante then started to tell he was getting fired up and angry, and that was the last thing that he wanted but he could tell that there was real way to stop him once he started on his little rage spots so he sighed and stood up.

"I don't know what you mean, but if your looking for a fight then I wont actually stop you." He shrugged his shoulders and felt the reassuring pop as Nero used his Devil Bringer to pulled himself towards Dante and aimed his fist and Dante, and Dante stepped back while kicking upwards into the air, picking another dandelion and then landing up on a tree branch, al the while Nero flew back and landed on his feet throw his arm back at Dante again only this time Dante let himself be caught.

"GET OVER HERE!" Nero yelled and pulled himself towards Dante and punched him in the face and rolled into the grass where he was about to punch him again only he distracted by a rock flying past him, Dante saw it and sensed that Trish was near so he figured that she was the one that threw it towards them to get them to stop fighting, only he looked upwards he saw his other self had thrown it and was picking up another, he studied more closely he saw that the clothes that his other self had been wearing was replaced with amore vibrate look which consisted of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with a black ribbon on the collar, blue pants, and brown dress shoes. Dante had to do a double take as he rolled over due to the fact that he had never pictured himself wearing that much less his own other half.

"Whets with the lost punk school boy look?" Nero said, "I didn't peg you for a weirdo perv." He stood up and clearly forgot all of the anger that he had and then began to walk over towards them when a shimmer of a magic circle appeared above him and changed his clothing to match the other Dantes. He clearly hadn't noticed until he saw the look on Trish's face go from a look of boredom to a look of amusement as she laughed while walking away.

"Look guys I don't know whats happening but I can see that we are-"

- _ **BOOM-**_

A loud explosion had interrupted what Dante had begun to say and as smoked cleared the air it seemed as if everyone wasn't harmed nor hurt, "Well that's nice were here for only a few seconds and it seems as if someone doesn't want us here." Dante had turned his attention towards the sky where he could see someone with a stranger with black hair and purple eyes and wearing a black suit with a strange yellow hat was staring at them with a look of slight amusement and wonder.

"I can say that I wasn't really expecting you to even sense the attack. I can tell that you are not any normal demons of this world." The man folded his hands behind his back and then began float away, "Well I'll see you -" He was interrupted by a large rock being hurled in his direction. The man lifted his right hand and a magic circle appeared in front of him and caused the rock to wither away into dust and nothing else upon impact, Dante cocked his head sideways as he continued to study the man, it seemed as if the person himself was harboring a lot of power but with no real physical strength in his body.

He looked over at Nero who was scowling and preparing to throw another rock into his direction, but stopped when he saw Dante look at him and nodded. Dante felt himself being grabbed and spun around and then felt the familiar flying feeling as he went surging towards the man, he pulled Rebellion from his sheath and aimed the point at the center of the mans chest, he expected the man to defend against Dante the same way that he had the rock and was not surprised when he saw the man produce the magic circle, however he was a little surprised when he aimed it himself instead of at Dante.

The man smirked and a purple light soon filled Dantes vision, and a large skeletal hand made an attempt to swat at him, however Dantes sword impaled itself into one of the fingers and rolled onto of the hand and laid down in a relaxed position while the rest of a hooded skeletal figure came from the light.

"I am a shikigami of the Great Lady Izinagi, and as a one of his servants I would like to welcome you and invite you to this realm." With that the Shikigami raised its other hand and made to smash Dante who was laying comfortably,

"You sure know how to throw one heck of a welcome party Skeletor." Dante shouted sanding up and dusting off his blazer, he stopped and looked at his outfit. The last thing that he remembered was wearing his normal outfit but it seemed as if everything was attached from his holsters and everything and he casually walked over pulled his sword and pulled it out and casually jumped off of his hand and landed on the grassy floor where the others were still watching the skeletal coleuses in the sky.

"You don't seem to be normal Demons, and I was sent merely to investigate the sudden appearance of a stronger demon energy by my master. However I was looking for his sister Izinami, not you." The skeleton glowered down at them and attempted to release its demon energy and intimidate them only to get hit in the face with ombra from Trish as she shot him.

"Is this how you welcome guests?" She asked shifting her weight, "Because it feels like you more trying to scare us rather than make us feel at home. Plus with your weak energy it tickles, so stop." She stepped in front of Dante as the air cackled and smelled of Ozone. Almost immediately Dante noticed the creature had some sort of reaction to her, "I've delt with lesser scarecrows tha twould put you to shame."

Behind him her heard the other dante whistle and Nero stiffle a laugh, "Plus ontop of that if you are a severnt of some great God, then shouldn't you be at least I don't know more appealing to the eye? Because with an eyesore like that its no wonder he sent you." Nero shouted at him stepping next to Dante, "I mean I don't know how this whole hierarchy of demons and stuff works out, but I know for a fact that almost everyone of the dmons that said they belonged to some other demon, were not even half as ugly as you!." Dante cracked a smile, although nero was brash aand generally no fun, he had to admit he did have some banter to him.

"Ontop of all of that, I know demon dogs that would use you for their chew toys!" The other Dante stepped next to Nero and casually threw his arms behind his back, "Hell I knew a succubus id rather look at then you, you ugly withered termite sack." Dante and Nero had to look over at him with a look of dissapointment, while he could walk the walk, he couldn't talk the tralk like they could, "I'm willing to bet that youre the one who dragged us into Limbo before we left arent you?"

" **ENOUGH WITH YOUR INSULTS**! **"** The Shikigami screamed and lurched forward at the four of them.

]

"Aww look I think we hurt his feelings." Trish said before she hurled Sparta into the air, "Well at least he'd have that its not like he'd have everything else." replied Nero reving up his red queen and leaping into the air. Both Dante and the Limbo city Dante looked at each other and nodded,

"You realise that we have some talking to do after this Tony, I told you that I don't deal with demons." He started to run and made his sword transform into a claw before attaching it to Neros foot and pulling himself upward. Dante just shrugged and put his hands in the air before jumping into the air and yelling

"Lets Rock!"

KOUH ACADEMY ~ Issei Hyoudou

"Man I didn't even get to see the new spot that Matsuda and Motohama told me about." Issei grumbled while walking his way towards the large Occult Research club building, "I heard that it was s pot that even the teachers would be able to find me." He laughed as perverted smile came to his face. He started to think about all of the amazing boobage and butts he missed when he felt a familiar tingle run down his spine, a tingle of someone powerful approaching.

Almost immediately he went into a defensive position and when no one showed up he frowned, "that almost felt like that time when I met all of those Gods and Goddesses in the Underworld." He looked around but still couldn't sense anything or anyone, and he was interrupted by the familiar sweet voice of Asia who gripped his arm.

"Hey there Issei, are you spacing out?" She asked while she grabbed his arm, "Or are you waiting for me?" Her smile was as radiant and pure as ever. Issei couldn't help but notice that s well as the feeling of her fair sized and wonderful breasts, _"Stop! Asias not like that at all!"_ __Issei screamed in his head, although he was a male he needed to use his better judgment. He quickly stammered a response about how he was on his way to the club and completely forgot about the energy that he felt as they began walking.

As he walked up the steps towards the building he began to find that he was being watched from above and looked up just in time to see a strand of beautiful glowing red hair disappear from his field of vision, " _There she is."_ He thought, _"I hope that she is in good spirits_ " He smiled and Asia seemed to take notice and looked where he was looking, he was about to take another step in when he felt the dangerous presence again only coming from behind. He stopped and shoved Asia behind him taking a defensive position. Asias looked at him rather confused,

"Whets wrong Issei do you feel something?"she asked looking around. That caused Issei to realize that she hadn't felt the presence at all, he didn't have time to think about it as he saw the familiar figure of Kiba approaching the building reading another book, " _There is no way that Kiba was the one that made that energy. Unless he did some sort of power up!_ " He continued to think about it as Kiba approached and greeted the both of them

"Ah, Issei and Asia, how are you guys today?" His smile was genuine and very friendly so Issei couldn't believe that he was suspecting him of that dark energy, " You seem to be rather defensive today Issei did something happened today? Or did a that group of friends you have threaten to peak at Asia again?" he chuckled and began walking into the building while Issei and Asia both followed close behind.

"No they wont do that after Koneko got a hold of em." Issei sighed closing his eyes, " I'm willing ot bet that they got the message after that, but Kiba can I ask you something?" He looked over at Kiba who glanced back and saw Isseis exasperated expression to one of seriousness, "When you were walking up here did you sense any type of energy?" Kiba cocked an eyebrow and stopped,

"No I didn't feel any walking up here, but I did hear that there was some weird explosion that happened near the forest earlier today, do you think that had anything to do with it?" He looked over at Issei with a relaxed expression.

"Maybe but I only started to feel it when I came close to the club and I met up with Asia and then again when I saw you approaching." Issei scratched his head, "On-top of that the energy felt like one of the Underworld gods. Yet when I started looking around I couldn't see or anything." As they approached the door Kiba stopped and looked over at Issei assuring him that it wasn't anything that he should be worried about. Issei was about to agree when he felt that feeling of foreboding again, only this time it was coming from the room in front of him.

He bust through the door, and saw that there was a kid sitting in the middle of the floor tied up and magic gag over his face, the boy looked older than Issei but only by a few years and he was wearing Kouh Academy uniform with blue pants, he had eye length silver hair that flowed around as he tried to free himself and blue eyes that burned fiercely as he made a great effort to free himself. However that wasn't the strange part Issei could tell that he was a normal human but his arms were different instead of his right hand being a normal human hand it looked almost as if he had a Sacred Gear like Isseis'. Rias and Akeno were sitting at a couch that was right next to him watching him while sipping tea, with Koneko and Gasper on the other couch (Gasper in hi box).

"Rias who is this guy?" Kiba asked after being welcome back by both Gasper and Koneko, Issei didn't hear the response as a familiar feeling of danger swept through him when the boy looked at him, so he instinctively brought out his scared gear and held up his hand, " _ **Hey kid, I don't know what's going on but I can sense that the Gear that he has is one that is not messed with**_ " His demonic dragon Ddraig rang out from Isseis power gem and before he could react Issei saw the kid expression change from one of an angry pissed off person tied up to a furious person that was tied up and he struggled even more.

"We got a report of a few stray devils from Azrel , running around the forest earlier and went to check it out. When we did however we saw that they were busy engaging one of the Shikigamis from the Izinagi family and dominating it as well." Rias set her cup down on the table and stood up walking around the couch to star out of window at the sunset sky, "When we tried to question them and help the Shikigami they all split up except for this one who fought us and Azrel had to tie him up after using his own sacred gear. The strange thing was when we were questioning him, he kept saying that he wasn't a part of any devil family or group and that he was looking for you Issei." She looked back at him with a mixed look of worry and seriousness.

"Issei do you know this man?" Issei straighten up and tried to rack his mind on if he had ever seen this guy before, "I haven't ever seen him in my life Pres, but did he say how he knew me?" he replied. Rias shook her head and began to walk over to him and before he could think about anything else or do anything she hugged him close he froze up with shock, and then began to think perverted thoughts about the familiar feeling of her breasts, "He hadn't but I'm glad that your safe, I was worried that since one of them was after you that they would have gotten to you before I would have been able to do anything."

"Rias you coddle him too much." A familiar snaky voice said, Rias let go of Issei much to his disappointment and turned to see Azel sitting in the chair in the very front of the room, " I mean after all he is a bit of a loser but we both know that you would have been able to sense him being attacked." Azel stood up and walked over to the boy on the floor, "Its very rude to gag our guests as well Akeno, after all no one would have done such a splendid job of doing so but you." He squatted and released the spell from around his mouth as Akeno giggled.

Almost immediately the boy on the floor began shouting, "LET ME GO DEMON FREAKS THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK YOU PULLED!" He would have said more but Azael snapped his fingers and the boys mouth snapped shut, "Listen kid," He began, "I don't know who you are or why you decieded to attack one of the shikigami but I can tell that you smell like a demon, I brought you here to get some awnseres out of you but if you are refusing I can always let Rias and the others beat it out of you since you were planning on killing Issei." The boys eyes narrowed and he stopped struggling after taking what seemed like a really long breath.

"Wait kill me?" Issei asked, "Why would he want to kill me?" Azael looked deeply into Isseis eyes and then snapped his fingers again allowing the boy to talk, "I don't want to kill him but he was the one who attacked me on Fortuna." The tone of voice the boy used was more accusing, "I merely came here for answers with a friend of mine, and then we got ambushed by that over grown bag of bones telling us that we were invited to somewhere."

"I never attacked you, in fact I've never seen you in my life." Issei said taking a step towards the boy, and before he could continue with what he was saying the boys right arm ripped through the binding and he stood up and reached into his blazer pocket. Issei and the others stood in shock and the room was filled with a heavy thick silence and tension. However the boy pulled out what looked like a sim green gem and showed it to Issei, "Then explain how this showed up after I killed whatever that was and you have the same exact appearance and Devil arm that he did?"

"Azael whistled and sat on the edge of the Rias's desk, " First off kid who are you? Depending on how you answer I might kill you were you stand or hear you out." The boy looked back at Azael and smirked with a condescending laugh, "I don't have to answer demon scum like you ." The disgust was clear in his voice but Azael didn't seem to care instead he raised his right hand, that's when the kid left into action. He raised his right hand in a grabbing motion and a huge spectral arm came from nowhere and grabbed Azael crushing body. Everbody in the room stood ready to attack but the boy laughed

"Look I don't like people who threaten me and then don't carry out the threats at all. Even if you all came at me I'd crush you all your welcome to try if you want." He tightened his grip and the sound of Azaels popping bone could be heard, Rias looked like she was about to say something when all of a sudden the boy sighede let go and the arm disappeared.

"My name is Nero, and I came her from a portal. I have no idea where I am, but I know that you" he pointed to Issei, "Are the reason that I am here and I want some awnsers before I get pissed off."


	3. Chapter 3

MISSOON 3: Find The Stone

Kouh Academy, Occult Research club ~NERO

The room felt heavy and deadly silent as Nero finished his statement, however before anyone could even think to utter a response a Azazel got up and dusted himself off, "That's quite the unique Sacred Gear you have, and its not one that I've ever seen." He regarded Nero with his usual devious smile but his eyes shone dangerously, "Ontop of that you attacked me and gave no previous answer to the question that I asked you before hand as well as made a threat towards one of my students." As he spoke he began to float and soon he willed his wings to show, "You are a powerful one and since you refuse to answer any of my questions I have no choice but to erase you, and soon I'll be finding the ones that were with you before to do that same." He snapped his fingers and Nero felt a wave of nausea sweep him as his vision distorted.

He had no real intention of attacking them, but since he was provoked he would follow through, when his vision cleared he saw that he was standing outside the building that he was in, more like in the back if he had to be exact. He quickly noted that all of the people in the room seemed to be outside as well but he couldn't focus on them. He looked up as he saw the old man was glowering at him with a smile that reminded him of Dante a little when they first met, "Look as I said before I'm not looking for a fight." Azazel looked him with an amused eyebrow, "I would suggest that you come down before those molting feathers of yours run out, and you make Icarus look like a genius." When the man laughed instead of consider what he said seriously he began to pace back and forth on the school ground.

"Look kid, I've lived for awhile now, you may be powerful but I can tell that you wont win this fight. Especially without all of those dangerous toys that you had prior to Akeno trying you up." Azazel boasted, "It's still a thousand years to early for you to be challenging me." He raised his and hand then pointed it down at Nero with a bored expression. A blinding yellow light came from the ground and Nero stood inside of it thinking that if anything else this would give him a major sun tan, Azazel then looked at him with an amused smile, "Well that's a surprise it seems as if you wont be-" Nero had used Devil Bringer and uprooted a tree behind him and then threw it as hard as he could at Azazel, Azazel sighed and teleported out of the way and before he could react Nero had used the spectral Demon grab to pull himself closer aiming a punch at him.

The punch missed after another teleportation method from Azazel and Nero spun though the air before landing neatly on the ground, "Look old man." Nero stood up and turned toward Azazel a few feet away with an annoyed expression, "Cut the crap about you being some sort of god or something because if that was the case then you wouldn't bleed." He raised his Demon arm and little specks of red flowed from his claws to the palm of his hand, "Ontop of that arnt you a bit flashy? I don't think my skin likes to be sun tanned all that much, one more thing, if you are the leader of this rag tag group don't you think that it would be a bit better if they were trained by someone I don't know strong?" Nero chuckled and paced back and forth again like a conered dog. He wasn't injured but for some reason all of his moments felt faster and his body was lighter.

Azazel cupped his fingers to his chin and seemed to ponder something, "Issei." He called looking over at the young boy, 'You seem to be awfully quite, and to be honest it's a little unnerving I mean I don't even see you staring at Rias's boobs." Nero looked over at the brown haired kid, " _This guy was a dead ringer for the one that attacked me on Fortuna, but his aura around him feels different. Although he looks a little shorter and a lot weaker._ " As Nero continued to assess Issei his thoughts were interrupted by Azazel again, "Why don't you fight him Issei, he seems to have a arm mounted Sacred gear similar to yours, and I'd love to get some research on this fight anyways." With that he snapped his fingers and he disappeared from his floating position, and instead Issei came crashing into the floor with an ungraceful thud. Nero immediately knew tha this guy was different than the one that faced him earlier, not only was the landing very ungraceful but he was also very slow to recover.

"What the hell did you do that for? I could'a just walked out normally." The kid sttod up rubbing his back and regarded Azazel with a look of minor anger, "I coulda died ya know, then who will feel up Rias?" Nero blinked, did this guy really just talk about feeling a girl up in the middle of battle? He looked over at the others who were watching and they all had different looks, except for the red hair lady, she seemed to be blushing rather furiously and trying to keep her composure, the short silver haired one standing next to her seemed to regard Isseis statement with a disgusted look after uttering that he is the, "enemy of all women.". The old man that he just faced seemed like his was stifling a laugh with a smirk and the young blonde haird boy almost looked amused. He would have looked at the others but from what he could read this almost seemed normal to them.

"Issei if you lose than that would look bad on the House of Gremory, understand? We've never lost to a stray devil" The red head said to the boy, 'So do your best and make sure you take care of him." She almost had an air of regality around her that made Nero a little annoyed but he noticed that it seemed to have a effect on the kid in front of him. Almost at once the kid had changed into a fighting stance with a rather lewd look on his face, Nero stoped and then shook his head, its not like it mattered but almost in an instant he saw the kid arm gloaw and be replaced with the same sacly looking bright red arm as before.

"If you don't know who I am then why are you wearing the exact same clothing and using the same Devil Arms?" Nero asked, Issei looked at him rather confused and he rplied, "What the heck is a Devil arm? Are you calling my Sacred gear that?" Before either of them could respond he heard something from the green stone say, BOOST- Nero then cocked his head to the side, he hadn't seen the gauntlet do that before, "Because it's just flat out rude for you to critisise how my arm looks when you've got a Sacred gear as well!" The guy look rather annoyed but before he could even think to reply Nero saw him charge at towards him fist first.

" _Man this guys reflexs are good, but I can tell that he needs way more training, ontop of that he is still a bit too slow when he comes to transitions."_ Nero thought doging Isseis punch, " _I guess the more worrisome thing is that his stone keeps chanting something and when that happens I guess that I am going to have to be ready for him to attack."_ Nero frowned and waited until Issei threw a punch and countered it with a punch of his own, when a solid connection he felt his fist meet flesh and Issei went flying back, however before he could recover Nero Demon Gripped him out of the air and pulled himself towards Issei, "Eat this!" He screamed punching him in the face with Devil bringer. Issei took the punch like a champ but Nero could tell that he wasn't ready for the second punch from the specter to follow, and when it did he laid a the floor.

-WELSH DRAGON OVERBOOSTER-

Nero looked down at the gauntlet and wondered what it could mean, during this time though he didn't notice Isseis foot coming up and only felt it connect with his stomach causing to keel over in shock, "Alright, seems like its charged enough." Issei got up and jumped back aiming his gauntlet at Nero, suddenly Nero noticed that there was a great ball of Red light emitting from the front og it, but instead of firing at him he saw it collecting energy, " That was a nasty punch just now, and I can see that you have an amazing amount of speed, but I am a was instructed by my master not to lose so I wont!" Issei cocked his arm back and stanced as if he was throwing a punch, "Dragon shot!" The red light cam spiraling towards him and soon broke off into five separate missiles that almost reacted like Lady's heat seekers, Nero jumped back and evaded one, he saw the they seemed to be targeting where ever he stood so he sould be fine as long as he dodged and air tricked a the last moment.

He then began to slowly walk around watching the missiles, he had to admit the way that they were positioned was pretty strategic, it was designed to make it so after you dodged one, the others would attack you while you were distracting, he quickly sidestepped and dodged another two coming at him, the dangerous part was that he could see the craters that they left in the floor, so if one were to hit him it would defiantly take more than one green star to heal. He saw one more coming at him and dodged it effortlessly, thinking tha the had taken care of them all he ran towards Issei, but instead of running away from him he saw that he ran righ t at Nero as well, "Well at least you've got guts demon!" Nero said, he was preparing to attck him with he kick when he saw Issei jump over him now donning a pair of black wings, he skidded to a halt and turned around, only to be greeted with the last missle of the dragon shot filling his vision.

There was no way to dodge it either, so Nero branched himself and went flying backwards, about halfway through him flying he reoriented himself and flipped his body in a back flip to land in a skidding halt on the floor, "I didn't think that you had noticed so I used it to my advantage, You seemed to pay paying attention to only the ones in the front so I thought I'd use what koneko taught me, to always watch your back ina fight." Nero gritted his teeth at the sound of Isseis smug voice and then began to get up, He silently cursed himself and felt the familiar feeling of his Devil trigger itching to get out, if this guy was so confadent then Nero would see how he took it when he was actually serious.

"Ok Issei that's enough." The old man stepped inbetween them and raised his hand, "It's clear that this guy isn't here to kill us because based of what I just saw if he was he could have don't it instantly." Issei seemed to look confused and Nero felt the same way although hiding it in a mask, "Look at man, I didn't go picking this fight, but you cant stop what you started!" His hot bloodedness had taken over Nero and before anyone could reply he heard the familiar bored voice of a female saying,

"Shut up Nero, knowing you, you picked the fight, but at the same time hes giving you an out." Trishb stepped out from behind one of the trees and walked towards him, somehow she looked a bit younger and more school girlish in figure, she still wore the same bored expression but her clothing had changed into one that the red head and the others were wearing, "Trish, where the hell have you guys been?" Nero looked over at her and saw that she wasn't carrying her weapons and figured that she must have ditched them somewhere, "Arnt you a bit old to be playing school girl? How old are you?" he crossed his arms over his chest completely ignoring the other people.

"I was wondering when you would step out." Azazel said before Trish could answer, "I had sensed you whenever we first brought this kid back into the clubroom, no one could hide that raw amount of power even though you did snuff it." He walked over and Nero wanted to shoot a warning at him to stay away but before he could Trish walked in front of him.

"I figured that he could fight his own battles since he instigates most of them, but I wanted to see how your power stacked up, or if I would have been wasting my time in killing you." She looked past Azazel and at the others who all remained eerily calm, "Nero how could this geezer sense me and you cant?" Nero felt his face flush a slight bit but chose not to respond, "Even more is why are you playing around with your food instead of eating it? I know that you could have finished him right when he used that toy to fire at you." She turned on Nero and he could see the disbelief and boredom in her eyes, "Are you sure that you are his son?" 

"Pardon me but my Issei is not going to go down without a fight." The red head stepped up saying defensively, "If you think that's the case then you stray devils have a lot to learn." Trish looked at her and regarded her with interest, suddenly Nero felt the air around him crackle and shake almost as if everything was electrified, and he could tell that he wasn't the only one to feel it, the people standing with her all seemed to respond at once, a girl with black hair stood next to the Red head, while Issei ran to her front, he noticed that the blonde haired kid had pulled out a sword from nowhere and was protecting her side while the girl with blue hair and a green strip had pulled out glowing sword covering her left. The only two that really seemed to do anything where the young blonde haired girl and a girl sitting ina box.

"They respond well, but im sorry to saw if shes important to all of you then," Trish vanished for a seond and reappeared right behind her holind Umbra to her head, "She would have been a goner." Nero heard the sound of a gun cock and before anyone else could respond the sound of a shot rang through the air.

- **BLAM-**

 **Forest ~ Dante (DmC)**

Dante kicked a rock as he walked past a tree, he had found a trail and was attempting to follow it when he heard the sound of a gunshot, he stopped and tried to pinpoint the sound of it, he saw some crows flyhing up from a place only a few feet away from where he was, so he ran jumped as high as he could go and grabbed a tree branch, much to his disgust the tree branch snapped and he fell flat on his back, "Man give me a break." he stood up gripping the broken branch and then threw it to the side, "How the hell does Silver hair do it so well?" He began grumbling to himself and just began to run towards the direction that he hoped was the right way.

He could hear voices as he got closer but, he stopped as something fell from the sky in front of him, he waited for a second to see if they would do anything but after seeing that they were just laying in place he walked over to them looked up, he saw a tear that looked like the place that he'd come from when they fell into this world, "Bingo." he whispered and tried to look closer as a mass of black fell from the sky, he couldn't tell what it was from far away but the way it was moving kind of reminded him of bugs, they fell onto of the sacks that fell and a couple on him which he shook of, and almost immediately he saw them burrow themselves into them, "What the-" He back up a few steps and then saw that they began to move and jerk in strange and odd ways until he saw them stand up (or what could be standing up if you had bugs in your skin) and lunge at him, what happened next was him reacting out of instinct, he punched the first one in the face and felt some of the insects on the instead pop under the impact.

"Wow you guys are like potatoes chip bags." he jumped into the air as two of the scarecrow sacks lunged at him from opposite sides, he then made to pullout his guns only to find that they weren't there, "Your all air!" He made a fist in the air and tried to pull as much demon energy as he could until he saw his fist get bigger and bigger, he crashed down onto the floor and onto the sacks, he heard an audiable pop and saw everything around him exsplode, when the dust had cleared he was already making his way out of the newly created crater and looked back, he saw that the sacks had be ripped apart and not onee trance of the bugs where left. Sataified he made his way through the forst hoping he would get to where he thought he was.

 _ **That's all for now, and I know it's a realtivly short chapter, but please tell me what you think and feel !**_

 _ **Thanks,**_

 _ **DANTETHEUNDEAD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Mission 4: Bloody Roar, Stained Glass

Kouh Academy, Behind the Occult research club,~Issei

I panicked as I heard the gun shot, I grabbed Rias and threw her to the side, she'd have to scold me later. I knew that I wasn't fast enough to really stop the bullet, but I'd give me life for her. It felt as if time slowed to a crawl and I as I was closing my eyes, I didn't know that stray Devils had guns and I didn't know what they would to us devils but I didn't want Rias to be the one to find out. Then I heard something wizz by me and a hot sensation running down my face on the left side, I opened my eyes to see the gun had fired and the chamber was smoking but the lady aiming it missed on purpose. I stood frozen but Akeno was the first to react,

"My, my that was rather rude!" She held her hand to the sky and slowly began floating towards the air, "Kiba, Xenovia, attack her simultaneously from the left and right, Issei charge up your boosted gear gift and Koneko bring Rias to Asia. Lets show her what happens when you threaten our King." Kiba and Xenovia moved without hesitation and charged at the blonde haired lady with the intent to at least maim, but I stayed rooted and for some reason what Azazel said really got to me., " _If he wanted to have killed you he would have done it instantly."_ He got the feeling that this girl could have done the same with Rias, " _She moved so quickly, and honestly I'm not even sure Kiba would have been able to keep up with her._ "

"Issei, look out!" He snapped out of his thoughts and saw a foot flying in his direction with black laced panties? He didn't have anytime to avoid it and was soon sent rocketing back into a tree, he shook his head and cursed himself for getting distracted, he saw that both Kiba and Xenovia were doing there best but they might as well have been fighting a stone wall, the lady moved with grace and precision and quickly disarmed them, "This lady attacked Rias, and almost killed her and I wont allow that!" He raised his hand again to boost but his sacred gear didn't respond, "Aww come on Ddraig!" He looked at his Partner with a feeling of confusion, he heard Ddraig speak to him mentally and he smiled and ran towards Rias, he made a mental note that the guy named Nero was just standing leaning against a tree watching him with a rather sour expression and Azazel next to him.

"Rias! Can I touch your boob?" He asked when eh got to Rias, "I need to know if that's ok." In the distance he heard Azazel laughing and he saw Rias turn scarlet, Koneko sighed and said, "Hey pervert, I know that you want to touch her breasts but since your hear I'm joining Kiba and Xenovia." With that she ran and jumped into the air while aiming a fist down at the Blonde, Issei smiled as she hit the ground and gave Kiba and Xenovia a chance to recover, when it came to raw power he knew that Koneko would be able to hold her off for a little while. Meanwhile he saw that Akeno had transformed into her thunder Priestess outfit and was sending bolts of lighting down whenever it seemed like things would get to hairy for the ground fighters.

"Issei just hurry up." Rias said in a small voice, in the short time that Issei had been watching the others Rias had slipped her top off exposing her breasts, Issei looked at them and immediately felt his face go hot, " _Oh a black lace today huh?"_ He made a mental note of her bra and then made a quick prayer thanking the gods for this beautiful sight, "I want to cup them." he said and Rias looked at him with confused eyes and turned even redder, "I don't care just do what ever and be done with it." He smiled and once again heard Azazel roaring with laughter, he would let that distract him now though! He made his hand in a cupping form and moved in, he soon felt the soft squishy feeling of her breast and heard Rias hold her breath, it wasn't until he gripped the breasts and pushed upwards and let it fall and heard fleshy sound of it wriggling against each other that she let out a moan and he felt satisfied.

- _BOOB DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER SCALE MAIL! -_ Roared Ddraig.

A red light filled Isseis vision and he soon felt the familiar feeling of his balance breaker take form over his body, "Alright lets do this!" He charged at the blonde lady who was still fending off Koneko and threw a punch at her, she stopped it easily with her hand and pushed him back. She had a smile on her face now and Issei couldn't tell if that was good or bad, looked back and saw the Koneko was breathing heavy and had resorted to using her Nekomada form, " _Wow she must really be powerful to withstand even that form that Koneko has, the power she has must be tremendous."_

-{ _Hey Issei, if the power is too much why not reduce it?]-_ Ddraig interrupted his thoughts and he replied back, " _The hell does that mean Ddraig? I cant even got close to her? How am I supposed to reduce it?"_ Much to his dismay his partner didn't respond and it wasn't until he thought about it that he began to really understand what he meant _, he_ didn't want to waste any time though and charged at her again and once again she stopped him only this time he quickly grabbed with his left hand.

-[ _Divide!]-_

Issei used the divine dividing power that he got from Vali and though that if he could beat her in sheer raw power, then he would have to reduce it, he kept attacking with his left hand and repeating the process, and every time she would try and dodge him Akeno would send a blot of lighting from the sky, "Your not getting away from me!" He shouted and then once again divided her power, the lady smiled as he attacked her the last time and quickly punched him in the helm then began to laugh as he used the dividing power once again, she punched his helm again and he heard the crack of metal, but instead of stopping there she lifted him up and started to punch him again and again, he started to go dizzy when she kicked him in the stomach making him keel over.

'So that was your aim huh?" She stepped back two steps and looked at him with a look of bored excitement, "Well then if its raw power your after then try to come and take it from me? I wasn't even going twenty percent." He stood up and prepared himself but before he could even say anything else he saw her become enveloped in a yellow and white lighting bolt that covered her whole body. He thought that Akeno had used her magic but when he turned his head to look at her he could see that she was just as surprised as he was, Then he felt it. The monstrous power fueled with bloodlust, he tried to move his body but it felt like it was being held in place but a ton of bricks and his body was shocked stiff.

The lighting cleared and he saw that the lady had lighting coursing through her body and even her hand looked as if they were made with lighting, her blue pupils had gone white with only the black middle of them showing before she put on a pair of shades, her Kouh academy uniform had been replaced by a black corset, black tights and black boots even her hair looked slicked back, it was strange that the whole air ground and everything around her felt electrified, she took a step towards him and Issei felt the vibrations go through the ground, she seemed to be walking slowly towards him with the most carefree attitude and like she wasn't even in a battle at all, "You put up a good fight, and that Devil Arm you have is pretty strong but I can tell you're at your limits." She smiled, and Issei gritted his teeth, who were these people they were way to strong to be stray devils, onto of that besides Nero was she one of the four people that had been seen in the forest?

[ _Hey Issei! You've got enough power for one more attack, I can shield you from her power but not for long understand?"_ ] Ddraig said, [ _I agree that she is overwhelming in this state but I don't know how long I can shield you so when your ready make your next move count!']_ Issei gritted his teeth and began think of how he would attack her, he could try a Dragon shot but seeing how effortlessly Nero dogged all of them he didn't think that it was his best move, plus if its only a short amount of time then he would have use the one thing that all women would be venerable to, his Ultimate move!

As she slinked close Issei silently counted her steps, if he used this move then maybe it would buy enough time for his club mates to attack her, he thought about every other person he used it on and started to get a slight nose bleed while giggling lecherously, " I'm not sure what your laughing about but that must mean that you have something planned." The lady smiled again and as she got closer Issei could see the tops of her breasts not covered by the courset moving with each step. that's when he knew he roared and shouted, "NOW DDRAIG!"

Issei felt himself stumble forward and saw the lady smirk and stand still a couple of feet away from him, "Take this!" He touched her side and planted his seal, he started to feel heavy again but smiled as he raised he two fingers together, "Dress Break." he snapped and heard the familiar sound of clothing being ripped away. Would have loved to turn around and see the product of his fruits but he was frozen solid again, then he felt the pressure build and it felt like it was crushing him, he heard his armor kink and break until it suddenly stopped.

[ _TIME UP!]_

The armor disappeared and Issei fell the hard dirt hit his face, he would have loved to see if what he planned really worked but he felt exhausted and blacked out.

 **Forest~ Dante (DmC)**

Dante rounded around a tree and saw a large building coming into view again, he slowed down from running and began walking through the clearing, he immediately saw that he was standing to the side of a wall with a normal looking road next to him, "What the hell?" He began walking along the road and heard voices in the distance,

"Well I see that's quite an interesting predicament? However it does not mean that you are allowed to attack any one from that family or devils in general, Mr. Redgrave." The voice had a deep voice and Dante immediately thought of an over protective father. They seemed to be coming from over the wall that was in front of him, "Well what can I say I didn't come here to (where ever we are) to attack people. However it seems as if they want to attack me I'm wont run away from a challenge, and I know the others wont either." Dante stopped and tried to think of where he had heard that voice before, the way the person speech pattern was it made him think of the other him.

"Well I'll tell you what, since you did do us a service by telling us what you know, I can say this one matter will be over looked. However it troublesome that you came here and were able to dispatch a Shikigami so easily, that means that you are a loose cannon if you don't belong to a house hold and no doubt the Izinagi house will be after blood. I can tell that you are much older than you look, but I will grant you sanctuary in the school ground until you find your way back to where you came." Dante squinted his eyes, from the looks of this it was the other him that was talking to another guy, and if that was the case then he needed to talk to him. He stretched and made a fist once again, out of all of his powers it seemed as if Rebellion, ebony, and ivory were missing but Eryx was the only one to respond to his calling.

He charged his attack and used snake eye to bust through the wall, he saw both his other self looking way younger than before and donning the same outfit as Nero had before looking at him, "What can I say?" He said with a smile, "I'm having a break through." He saw his other self crack a smile but before he could even relish that fact, he heard the deep voice again, "That was school property, and magically branded as well how were you able to break through?" He looked over and saw a tall muscle build man with a Red hair and bread staring at him with a amused expression that he was trying to hide in a serious face.

"Don't worry this is one of the people that came along." The other Dante said looking back at the man, "He got roped in here as well." The man then nodded and closed his eyes, "Well as I said before I will allow your friends to stay here and live under my protection." He sighed and then looked back the hole in the wall, "I don't think you'll need it, my only condition is that you attend classes and join the occult research club and you help my daughter and her servants. After all this is a school, and do tell your other friends if you happen to find them." Dante stopped, what did this guy mean? It's not that Dante couldn't hear what he was saying he just didn't know what he meant, but before he could even begin to question what he meant the man began to walk off.

"What did he mean?" Dante asked looking at his other self, "We can stay here and go to classes? I mean where are we and who is that?" He wanted more answers but before there was anything to be said the other Dante interrupted him, "Listen because you don't seem like the patient type, We landed in Japan on a different reality. The reality where the guy who attacked Nero lives, funny thing is the portal we came through was apparently where Loki sent a copy of the guy through to ours and created a magic rift. Now since were here, we cant go back unless we kill ourselves a Norse god." He put his hand behind his his head and began walking towards a very large building in the back of the school, "It seems that we also attacked someone we shouldn't have, but where's the surprise in that? The devils around here have pecking order and they are organized while the ones in our reality aren't and attack on random. The one we attacked belonged to the eigth highest of the order the House of Izinagi" Dante began walking with him and listen closely, "Since we crossed through the magic border we got reduced in age and our clothes transformed into these school outfits, so that's why we both look younger as well. That guy we just saw was one of the top devils in the Underworld and close friend with the head master, apparently and he gave us permission to do what we need to get back without any real problems unfolding from other houses. He also recognized that we arnt from this world and told us to please not kill any of his loyal servants any one else is free game." Dante stopped in his tracks

"Since when do we work with demon scum? I thought you brought me here to kill them not play buddy buddy and nice with them?" He glared at the other Dante and thought about how Mundus and his lackeys had killed his mother, 'I mean after all they are heartless and soulless enemies. Why should we have to listen to what they say" The other Dante stopped and sighed, "Listen kid. I know that you come from a different Reality than I do, but I'm willing to bet that your father was a demon right?" Dante frowned and waited from him to continue, "That means that no matter how hard you fight or deny it, you are one yourself. Does that mean you are a heartless and soulless?" The other Dante looked back at him with a look that told him he had thought about this himself

"That doest change the fact that a good percentage of them are evil!" Dante screamed, thought or not he had to at least understand that, "I know that you know that as well, I mean from what you told me they also imprisoned your father right?" When he said that the other Dante looked at him with the most serious look he had ever seen, "You just contradicted yourself kid, before you said all demons where evil, now your saying that some of them are. I know because I remember you telling me that there was a demon named Phiniiass that helped you before right?" When he said this Dante closed his mouth, "On top of that I know that you understand what it means for someone to be evil and someone that's not." The other Dante turned and walked away leaving Dante to think on what he said.

He was right and Dante knew it, no matter how much he hated a demon, he had been helped by one and given life by one and was one himself, he started to walk with his other self and then thought, " _He's wrong I'm not a demon I'm Neplium, angel and Demon. I exist to eradicate both of them._ " He began brooding over thoughts of his Brother Vergil and how he gave into the darker side of things, how he thrown away his heart and chose to be a demon.

'Oh and Call me Tony Redgrave from here on out. That way it'll be a lot less confusing for the readers and for everyone as well." Tony said looking back at Dante, Dante frowned and began where he came up with an asinine name like that. He did have time however as a pillar of lightning had rained down from the sky righ behind the building that they were heading too, "Oh great someones really made her mad." He smiled and began to air trick his way across the court yard, "Show off." Replied Dante and he began to run to keep up.

 **Kouh Academy, Behind the Occult Reasearch Club ~ Nero**

He knew as soon as he saw Issei's armor break that he was done, and that's when he confirmed that this wasn't the guy that attacked him, he hadn't transformed into a dragon and the demon energy around him felt different, "So he had to resort to that huh?" Azazel said looking over at the crater in the ground where both Trish and Issei were, before he could ask what he meant he saw that Trish was completely naked, or the only thing that was covered where he eyes. Nero blinked once and saw that he wasn't dreaming so he sighed and walked over to her and threw his coat at her.

"Put some clothes on you idiot." He turned away and sighed, he heard Trish sealing her Devil Trigger angian and noticed that everyone else seemed to breath simultaneously and seemed like they were beyond tiered, "What was that?" Asked a girl with blue hair, "It felt as if I was being crushed by a ton of bricks." the others seemed to agree and they tried to stand but to no avial, "That was a Devil Trigger." Nero said, "To be honest I'm not sure how but a select few of us are able to store up power and use the demonic energy that we posses and minpulate it around us for a power up and healing abilitys." He heart trish approaching him from behind and turned towards her. Amazingly looks like she didn't need his coat after all, because her school uniform that they others were wearing seemed to have come back. He took it and looked at the others, "I see that you all have been acquainted." a deep booming voice interrupted when he turned to look and see where it came from he saw a man with red hair and beard and a suit standing a few yards away, "However I would greatly appreciate it if you all would refrain from destroying my school." Nero didn't know why but this man seemed to take seeing a huge hole in the ground, and kid laying in it and the rest of the surroundings around him as normal.

"Relax Zeoticus, I put a barrier around so as soon as I was done here, it would have been as if nothing ever happened." Azazel said stepping towards the other man, "I must say though I'm a bit surprised as the head of the Gremory clan came to see us. Surely you didn't come to tell us just that." Azazel snapped his fingers and the world around them shifted, everything that was destroyed seemed to go back the way it was, the ground the tree and the building itself, "No I came to see where the power I just felt came from and to see if you if were one of the other two that Mr. Redgrave told me about." Nero groaned and Trish rolled her eyes at the mention of the name, Tony Redgrave was an alias that Dante used whenever he first started Devil hunting but also one that he used whenever he didn't want people to know who he was.

"Hey look there you are." A young boy with silver hair stepped out from behind the bushes while another boy with black hair and a punkish cut stepped out as well, there was no mistaking it, besides the look of age and the clothing change these two were the Dante's that had travled through the portal with Nero, 'Weve been looking forever for you guys, and man do I have a story to tell you." Dante stopped when he saw Issei laying on the ground and everyone tired, "Did you all party without me?"

 **That's all for now but thank you for reading and please tell me what you think so far,**

 **DANTETHEUNDEAD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mission 5: New school, New rules**

Kouh Academy, inside Occult Research Club ~ Rias Gremory

Rias wasn't expecting father to show at all, so when they were all sitting in the club house room she was quite honestly expecting the worst. She was a little confused about why he came here and how the stray Devils we were supposed to hunt were now standing in the room calmly with them, and the one named, Tony Redgrave was explaining the situation. What disturbed her the most however, was how quickly that two of them seemed to dispose and suppress her servants, especially the one named Trish. The more and more that she thought about it the more and more the fact she could have died became clear.

" _However like always he came to my rescue._ " Rias smiled as the thought of Issei throwing his body in place of hers came into her mind, " _I wonder if he will always be protecting me or if I'll be the one who eventually be able to stand beside him_." She looked over at the still unconscious Issei and felt her emotions sweep over her. She watched as Asia used her healing on him and thought about the future where she would be able to stand beside him, not as a master or as a club president, but as a women.

"Rias are you listening?" Azazel interrupted her thoughts, "They are going to be joining the school and attending classes like normal, but don't forget that just because they appear to be older they might not be accustomed to what we do around here, so I'd like for you to show them around as your juniors alright?" He was sitting at the head of the occult research club with her father standing beside her with a rather inquisitive look on his face, truthfully she hadn't been paying to much attention, but she understood that Tony and they others (Nero, Trish, and Dante) weren't from this world. They came here after being attacked from the evil magic remnant that possessed her of Issei, and while she understood she still had one question that wasn't answered.

"I understand, but if they come from another world that means that they do not belong to any type of house of the Devil Lords right?" She looked at her Father to see if he could pick up on what she was saying, and in response he cleared his throat and said, "No they haven't but at the same time they just got to this world and fought many fights today, I'm sure that they need some rest now and questioning them on whether they want to be a part of us or not is a bit rude." Rias smiled and looked out of the window at the sky painted with the light of dusk and rapidly moving into the night, she had to admit she was thinking of asking them to join her as her servants but her father was right, she only hoped that they would at least consider it before one of the other Devil house scooped them up, while they were a bit crude, Nero and Trish showed that they had battle prowess and awareness. She then looked at her other juniors who were watching the other with skeptic eyes.

"Tomorrow morning I want to give them a proper welcome to the Kouh Academy, now that we know they aren't here to kill us or worse I say that we should properly introduce ourselves." She smiled and turned towards the others sitting across from her, "My name is Rias Gremory, Daughter to the Head of the Gremory Family, King piece to my Chess set and President of the Occult Research club and Third year here at Kouh Academy, if you ever need anything please feel free to talk to me or approach me at any time." She looked over at Akeno and in return Akeno smiled and began to her own introduction,

"My name is Akeno Himejima, and I am Queen to Rias King, a servant to the House of Gremory, I am also a third year and the vice president to the Occult Research club lets get along." With that she bowed and offered them a mischievous friendly smile, "You have quite some thunder there." The one named Trish said, "I was pretty impressed for someone of your age to learn to control it so well, I was much older than you when I finally got a grip on mine." Akeno smiled politely and said, "Yours was truly something else, I don't think I'd ever seen someone manipulate it so well. So hearing a complement from you truly is flattering." She bowed again and Trish smiled in response.

"My name is Kiba Yuuto and I am a knight and loyal servant to Rias Gremory, I am a Third year along with Akeno and my mistress Rias I am very pleased to meet you acquaintance and if there is any way that I can help than I would gladly be of service to you." He bowed and Rias smiled, of course even after all the fighting her servants were nothing but kind, she could help but feel proud of all of them. Koneko stood and gave them a very curt head nod while saying, my name is Koneko Toujou, I am a first year and Rias Gremory rook piece, please let us get along." She sat back down and gave them her iconic Koneko stare.

"My name is Xenovia Quata, I am a Knight of the House of Gremory, I am a third Year as well. I will say though as a devil who was once angel and I would like to say that you are a very strong women who I would love to train with as well. I look forward to our relationship." She bowed deeply and then stood giving Trish a starry gaze, the one named Tony stifled a laugh and light elbowed Trish who nodded in response, Rias noticed when Xenovia said she had been an angel the rougher looking one named Dante snapped his head to her, until then he had been studying all of them with a cold expression. She could think about that now as had the last two were the ones that she was a little skeptical about. One because Gasper had a bit of a problem with new people, and the other would be to preoccupied with Issei to really pay attention.

"Oh I really don't want to meet them, do I have to show myself?" A box sitting next to the couch said, "I they are all really scary, but I don't want to offend them as well." Rias sighed and looked towards Tony and the others, "I am very sorry but Gasper Is a little shy, he doesn't normally do well with others but I promise that he is a very nice guy." Tony raised his hand and smiled at her stating that he understood how that was since he once didn't like to talk to people, that seemed to get a reaction out of everyone in that was on his side, they all looked at him as if he crazy, but Tony didn't seem to care.

"I guess that I'll go then, my name is Asia Argento and I am very pleased to meet you." As she bowed and then stood Rias couldn't help but smile as she looked at Asia, she was a very pure hearted and kind girl, and he could tell from the reaction of the others that they liked her immediately, "Asia, how's Issei?" Rias asked looking at the unceremonious uncounted form of Issei laying on the floor, "he normally hasn't been out this long before." Asia stated that she did all she could but she noticed that since there were no physical issues with Issei there wasn't all that much that she could do, "Well then I guess it'll just take him while to wake up." Rias said while sighing internally, she couldn't help but worry about him, about her lover. She smiled at the thought of her and Issei on the alter and held her hands close to chest.

"I think I can help with that." Nero stood up and sauntered over to Issei and after rummaging through his coat for awhile, he pulled out a small green glowing star, the star light looked very similar to, "Asias healing aura." Akeno said looking very interested, "Tell me what do you plan to do with that?" Nero looked back almost confused and said, "This is a Vital Star, its supposed to heal any wounds or ailments that you have, I always keep a few after I saw that D- I mean Tony would start to pick fights." He placed the vital star on Isseis chest and his body absorbed it, I will admit that for a second that scared me, because the process looked very similar to when I put the Evil Pieces in his chest, but then his body glowed and very soon the color in his cheek and skin almost glowed brighter.

'That's a pretty risky move Nero, those stars are pretty hard to come by, on top of that they aren't cheap in the Lions Store because someone kept jacking up the prices by buying a mass quantity of them too." Rias heard Tony say, and she saw Nero stiffen slightly but then saw him sigh, "You're a good kid." She looked back and saw Tony regard Nero with a look of pride. She thought it to be a bit funny, but before she could say anything else, Trish quickly cut in.

"That kid, he has a unique ability, his Devil trigger had completely covered him in a armor that resembled a dragon, but I will say without that he's not the worst I've seen either unlike someone else I know." Rias could almost feel the venom from those words and Nero turn around with a annoyed expression, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN! I COULD EASILY BEAT YOU TO A PULP YA KNOW!" He screamed stamping his foot, although Trish didn't respond to the obscenities that Nero shouted at her after wards, Rias couldn't help but laugh at the way they acted. They acted like friends, although not close she could see that Trish was the type that wouldn't give Nero a hard time if she didn't care.

"Well with that I going to go back for the night, Rias be sure that you properly introduce these people to our culture and way of life, and please make sure not to stay up late with Issei as well. Also your mother said that if you needed help she could send you a very seduct-"

Rias felt her face light up and burn, "Dad please be quite! I don't need your help or anyone else's when it comes to Issei." She heard everyone else in her peerage giggle as well as her Father teleported away laughing, " _Geeze It's not like Issei wouldn't do it if I didn't let him, and its not like I don't want him to but…"_ her thoughts trailed off as she thought about her first time with Issei would be like if they were to finally have time alone.

"Well I think that this is a good stopping point for now, I've set up an arrangement with Issei's parents for Tony and his partners to stay there as long as they are needed, and speaking of which I think that it is a good time for us to head back there now." Zeoticus said casting a look outside, "I did tell them that I would be back after a few errands but I think ill follow you guys back." His purple eyes shone with excitement. Rias puffed her cheeks out as everyone collected there school bags and Tony and his group stretched, "Oh and could someone be kind enough to carry Issei?"

Rias sighed, looking back him while he did look better he now had a look of a lecherous smile on his face and seemed to be giggling, before anyone could say anything else though, Nero walked up and picked him up tossing him over his shoulder, " I got this since it was my fault he ended up like this." Everyone cast a look at Trish who seemed to be whistling a silent tune and looking out a window. With that they all said there goodbyes to Azazel and began the journey home, she was walking with the others who were being peppered by questions from her peerage when she took the time to slip back a little and question her father, thinking once again how it was strange for her father to just appear, Rias then began to think about how in Dante's story on how they attacked a Shikigami and began to understand.

'So dad, besides these people here what really bring you to come to us?" She asked walking next to her father, "I am really glad that you came to visit me but wont people think that it's strange for the Head of Gremory to be up in the mortal realm, what would mom think?" She looked over at her father and saw that he was wearing an rather unreadable expression, "I came because these peoples power was felt from the Underworld and caused a great commotion between the houses, they are all arguing that they would be the ones to recruit them if no one got to them first, so I was coming here to asses the power and see it for myself." her father wore a dark look that worried her, "I can say Rias, that if you aren't able to recruit them and they go to the Chaos Brigade then we have no chance."

"However I also came to see my beautiful daughter and son in law as well." He smiled at Rias and she couldn't help but blush, ever since Issei had ended the marriage between her and Riazor, her family had taken to calling him their son-in-law, not that the idiot would ever understand though, "Your mother was also really serious on giving you some tips on how to seduce him as well, in fact there was one where-" Rias cut him off blushing furiously and making her father laugh, " _This is going to be a long night._ " She though grudgingly.

 _ **Isseis Soul ~ Issei**_

Issei felt weightless, he opened his eyes and saw that all around him was light, however this light didn't hurt him or make him feel sick, in fact it felt kind of comforting. He blinked and then felt heat rushing in, he smiled as the light began a crimson red flame that clouded his vision and then cleared to reveal his partner, The Welsh Dragon, Ddraig

[ _Its been a while hasn't it, Issei?]_ The dragon asked spitting out flames as he talked, Issei smiled and nodded in response, he always forgot how big Ddraig was in comparative size to himself, [ _I see that you've recovered nicely from that star that the boy gave you. I had to admit I was a little worried, I've never had a user of mine be crushed by sheer power before, so when you fainted I was a little afraid you past on to the other life]_

"You were worried about me?" Issei asked, he was a little surprised but then thought about all that he and Ddraig had been through together and it started to make sense to him, "Well thanks partner, I will say that is one experience that I don't think that I want to relive anytime soon though, but why did you call me here? Its almost rare for me to see you in the first place." He scratched the back of his head, its not that he was complaining, but the last time that he had seen Ddraig was in a dream, wait did that mean that he was dreaming? Did that mean that Blondie-

[ _She crushed you after she finished toying with you. However it seems as if she's not really an opponent to begin with.]_ Ddraig said interrupting his thoughts, he used this time and relayed all that he had heard from Azazel, Tony to Issei, while he listen he noticed that Issei looked a little disappointed, but this time it Ddraig couldn't read it, [ _What's wrong? ]_ Ddraig asked, [ _Are you worried that you aren't strong enough?]_ Ddraig didn't know what to say but he knew that Issei wasn't one to look so down.

"I didn't get to see her body after I used dress break on her." Issei said sadly, thinking of the opportunity that he missed, " I was so close and after all that work you did to help me as well, I weakly passed out." Ddraig was silent and before Issei could say anymore he heard the dragon laugh, [ _Of course you would be worried about that.]_ Issei looked his partner in the eyes and he could see the amusement in them. Before either of them could say anything else though a bright light filled Isseis vision and he was left to the sound of Ddraigs last words and fading laughter,

[ _You have a new power on its way._ ]

 _ **Hyuoduo Residence ~ Issei**_

Issei opened his eyes as he heard voices, and light assaulted his eyes, he could tell that he was in his bedroom and laying in his bed, " _How'd I get here? Last thing that I remember was being behind the Occult Research Club and fighting Blonde_ " He sat up and was greeted to a young man standing at the foot of his bed watching him, he sat in shock for a second and then remembered that his name was Nero, he then jumped up and braced himself for a fight. If Nero was here at his house then that meant that he was here to attack his family as well, and while his parents didn't claim ownership of him, he would protect them with his life.

"Calm down Rias and her old man told, me to carry you up here." Nero said giving him an annoyed look, 'I though that I told you that I'm not here to fight you." With the tone of voice that he said it, it seemed like he was telling the truth but then he though about what he had said, Rias's father had told him to bring him here! That could only mean that he was here himself which could not be a good thing, he sighed after he heard a roaring of laughter coming from the living room, that could only mean that Rias's and hiss Dad were drinking and maybe everything wasn't to serious "Hey can I ask you something?" Nero looked over at Issei with a relaxed look on his face and when Issei nodded he said, "Earlier when Trish fired the bullet at Rias, you jumped to help her before anyone else could react, that's something that I have never seen any devil do except for one. So why did you do it?"

"Well honestly I'm in love with her, and I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to her as long as I can prevent it. I would do anything to protect her even if that means that I am giving up my life to her." He looked Nero dead in the eyes as he talked and he could see that his words had impacted Nero in a great way, he heard Nero stifle a laugh, and then saw him go over to his desk and pull a chair close to him he flipped it around and sat down leaning his arms on the head of the chair, 'What about her makes her so likeable to you?" He asked Issei looking at him with an amused smile on his face, and when Issei looked at with him with an confused look on his face Nero continues with, 'What about her makes her so enjoyable to be around? Why do you want to protect her so much?"

Issei smiled and then began telling Nero everything that happened in his life, from the time that the first saw Rias and fell in love with her beautiful crimson hair, to the time he first became a devil and then the time with Riazor, to when he saw her cry, laugh and how kind she was, he got so into the past adventures he had that he even started talking about his relationships with all of the Gremory household, The more and more that Issei talked with Nero, the more that Issei saw Nero get a distant look in his face, he stopped thinking he was bringing up bad memories, "Why do you ask?" Issei looking at the dudes face and saw something in his eyes that really made him think, " _He looks like I do when ever I talk about Rias._ "

"There is a girl that I feel the same way about to. I would give everything to her, even my life." Nero went on to tell Issei his story about how he met Kyrie and how he almost lost her to person posing as a High Priest for the Order, he even went to tell Issei about how his arm got transformed, protecting her from a group of demons, "I gave my arm to protect her, and honestly I used to hate because I didn't understand why God wanted my hand to be like this, but now I am glad that I have it and wouldn't trade it for the world." Issei watched as Nero lifted his arm, and looked at it then began to turn it over.

"I did the same for Rias too!" Issei said, "I gave my arm up in order to save her to my partner Ddraig, and the only thanks to Asias and Akeno magic that it started to look normal. I even had to save Asia from the twisted group of people that used her for power and killed her, before she was a member of the church." He looked down thinking about the heartbreak he felt when he saw Asia laying on the bench and the evil Fallen Angel Rayner took her life, "So it looks like you and I have a little bit more in common, huh?" Nero said looking at him with a friendly smile, "I also wanted to say that I'm sorry about today for attacking you and then thinking that you were the one that attacked me, after hearing what you had to tell me, I know that you have the different aura and feeling about you."

Issei could help but smile, although this guy was a bit weird, he did have a good heart, "Well I'm glad that you came to that conclusion, but Nero why do you call your arm a Devil arm?" Nero was about to answer when the door busted open and Rias comes running through the door, "I don't care what you think, I think whatever I do with my Issei is my business!" Before he could say anything she jumped onto the bed and tackled him, Nero took this opportunity to get up and silently walked out because soon Rias was joined by Akeno and Asia and soon the whole female peerage.

Issei had to admit though no matter how things where he was glad that he had them all, even if they did exhausts him with all of the bickering, " _I wouldn't trade all of this for the world._ " He smiled and then he looked over at Rias and felt his love her spill into his heart.

Not for the world.

 **Thank you all for reading! As always please tell me what you think of it so far.**

 **DANTETHEUNDEAD**


	6. Chapter 6

Mission 6: Blend in!

 _ **HYUODUO RESIDENCE ~ NERO**_

Nero walked out of Isseis room with a little bit of an appreciation for him, because while he was a bit of a pervert, Issei was a genuine person. He also seemed like he really worked to become close with the Occult Research, even going to far as to protect the women that he loves. He smiled as he walked down the mansion that Issei lived in, " _It's funny even though this kid seems rich and loaded he seems very humble. I will say though that we have a little bit in common with the kid, way more than I thought._ " Nero rounded a corner that lead to a balcony and he stopped looking outside to see Dante (now called Tony) and Trish. He saw that Tony was holding her and Trish both with their backs to him and looking at the night sky, and for once Trish actually looked pretty comfortable, he thought that it was a good idea that he should forget what he just saw because he didn't want to deal with Trish if she found out.

"That kid's not so bad is he?" He heard Dante ask him with a lazy voice, "Plus it seems like he's been through a lot that we have in a sense." Nero stopped and looked at the floor, "We heard as we about to walk in, and to be honest I know how the kid feels." Nero stayed quite and then continued to walk, he knew that Dante was right and he couldn't help but wonder what it could be like if the demons in his world were like Issei and his clubmates. He stopped when he came into the living room, Issei parents had long since gone to bed.

" _I was wrong to._ " He thought while walking over to a table after turning on the light switch, he started to think about how welcoming his parents were and wished that he could have known his mother better and met his father, " _Come to think of it I don't even know what he looks like, funny how Dante always mentions that he knows my father and how much wee are alike in some sense but different in others. I don't know why but I always feel close to him when ever I use a Devil trigger and grip Yamato in my hands to."_ Nero raised his hand in the air laying on the couch and examining it, he sighed, "Would Mom be proud?" He asked out loud.

"Well as much as I like to ask my mother the same thing I really don't want to be listening to your pity fest going on." A slightly gruffer voice slurred, "Honestly I'm trying to get to sleep here." Nero looked behind the couch to see the other Dante laying on the floor with his eyes closed and laying shirtless, three bottles of Saki laying next to him, Nero was a bit surprised and embarrassed. He would have said something but a snore from Dante made him stop and lay back down, he frowned and wondered where he got the booze but decided not to question it. Then he heard Dante get up and yawn loudly pick up one of the bottles of Saki and put it to his lips.

"You know it's a bit rude to trash someone else place, and drink their liquor when they arnt around." Nero said feeling his annoyance creep into his voice, "Well jokes on you demon boy, because I got the old mad and ladies permission to drink as much s I wanted." Dante said while walking to a couch on the opposite sit of Nero and sitting down, there was an uncomfortable silence that followed only interrupted by the sound of Dante taking another swig until he said, "Listen I'm sorry for attacking you earlier today, Tony or the other me….Whatever you want to call him told me about what happened and how you were like us -hic- the same sense so you aren't an evil demon piece of-"

"You know I don't know what you want but could you at least not act like a drunken idiot whenever we talk?" Nero interrupted him, "Besides when we got back Dante explain a little about your situation and how you are always dragged into that place you called Libido whenever there are demons so I understand. Save your apologies I get it." He sat up and scratched that back of his head, "I guess I can say that I am a little left in the dark though." He sighed and looked at the other Dante, who in turn looked back at him.

"Limbo." He said simply, "The place is called Limbo, it's the astral plane where demons hid in my reality and blended in with the human perception." Dante took another drink, took a breath and continued, "I don't know you though, and I prefer to know who I'm working with before I get stabbed in the back." He sat back in the couch and Nero could see the hurt in his eyes, "in the same sense I guess I'll have to tell you my story huh." Not waiting for a response he told Nero everything that had happened to him, how he and his brother used to live with the Dark Night Sparda, and how his mother was part angel, he even told him about how his brother Mundus killed his mother right in front of him. Halfway through Dante stopped and threw the bottle in the air where Nero heard it land neatly in the garbage can, Nero couldn't help but feel a little bit bad and understood why this version of Dante was so gruff. Dante went on to tell him about how he grew up eventually reconnected with his brother after the memory wipe, meeting up with Kat and joining up with an Organization called the Order, and his brothers betrayal.

When he finished Nero saw him roll his head towards the back of the couch and he remained a bit silent for awhile thinking over what he had been told, "So do you still hate all demons?" He asked him and Dante took a couple of breaths before he answered, "Well I wouldn't be lying if I said I didn't, but your Dante told me something that made me think a lot since this afternoon." He didn't say what about though he just stayed silent. Nero sighed and told him everything that he had told Issei, when eh finished he didn't get a response from Dante and figured that he just past out. He stood up and made his way towards the kitchen, (Picking up the other Saki bottles on the floor which turned out to be more than three.) He grabbed a cup of water from the cabinet and poured water in the cup and brought it over to the table in front of Dante and set it there.

He then sighed and turned off the light, " _He's a bit rough around the edges but I guess hes not all bad._ " He sighed and peeked over at the clock on the wall, it read 4:34, he then tried to shut his eyes and tried to get some sleep, it didn't come though and he could have sworn that he heard footsteps walking away from the living room doorway but figured it was probably the mother or father.

 **Hyuodou RESIDANCE ~ ISSEI**

Issei woke up feeling completely smothered, he felt like his whole body was being held down and when he opened his eyes he saw that he was still in his room, he tried to sit up but then felt the weight again, he looked down and saw that Akeno had laid on top of him and was still fast asleep, he also quickly noted that she seemed to have slept on him naked, " _Thank you for this wonderful sight first thing in the morning._ " He mentally said with a smile, he felt her shift and saw that she looked up at him after yawning with the a rather cute expression, "Good morning Issei." She pressed her chest against his and he could feel the squishy sensation of her breasts press against him, "You slept well, I can tell because the lower member of your body seems happy to be awake." She giggled.

"Good morning Akeno." he fumbled, "How are you?" Issei felt the heat raising into his face and smiled, "You seem rather comfortable." She moaned and moved closer to him while exposing her breasts and he saw them jiggle together, he was distracted and didn't notice that Rias had woken up and was watching them with jealous eyes,

"Akeno." She interrupted, "What do you think that you are doing with my Issei?" She sat up and what a surprise she was also naked, " _Can my day get any more wonderful?"_ he silently watched as the two of them began to fight over something, he honestly was to busy trying not to get hurt because they started to use their magic but he heard a soft purr from above him and looked to find Koneko, looking at him with a rather cute expression that she never wore. He would have said something, but then his vision was soon covered by a pillow.

"Akeno you keep trying to take what is rightfully mine! You need to back off." Rias shouted and a loud boom soon followed, "You are not his master, so you will not be getting his virginity!" Issei stiffened, what did she mean by that? It's not like Akeno actually thought going all the way with him anyways. He used this opportunity to try and quite the girls, and after what seem like six long years and many shredded pillows he was able to calm them after waking everyone in the house.

He got dressed and made his way into the hallway, he saw Nero standing outside of his room wearing a rather sicken expression, "Hey man what's up?" He asked him, Nero looked at him and quickly replaced his expression with a look of absolute calmness, "You seem like your ready for your first day at the academy, I mean you don't even look bad in the uniform. Which remind me where id you get it?" He asked while walking to the kitchen, Nero looked over at him and said, "Well honestly I was wearing different clothing when I came to this world but as soon as I got her they just became these things." Issei nodded and then began to think about how that could have been possible, he quickly dismissed the thought because a very groggy Dante walked towards them, "Oh hey, looks like I don't have to come and find you now." He looked at them with the most tired expression that anyone could manage, "The red head and everyone sent me to find you so you guys could eat before we left."

When he entered the kitchen, Issei immediately saw the table had doubled and the room now looked even larger with two more door added on the sides when you walked in, his parents where busy chattering away and they didn't noticed when Issei sat down and began to eat, he looked around and saw that everyone was eating a healthy amount, until he saw Dante laying his face on the table with a boatload of bread piled on his plate and only water to drink, he raised an eyebrow but then laughed it off.

" _Trish and the others seem to be doing well and settling in._ " He noted looking across from him and watching Tony and Trish talk, " _After hearing Nero's story last night I cant help but what the two of them are really like._ " He finished his plate and went to wash his dishes, he bumped into Asia and she smiled warmly at him, "Good morning Asia." he returned her warm smile and then began to talk her about how she slept, he began to think about his first time meeting her all over again and he smiled. To be honest the talk with Nero kind of made him think a lot, he then snapped to reality when he remembered that he promised Motohama and Matsudo that he would meet them at school early to discuss what he was going to do with the start of their third year.

"Aw crap I'm late, sorry President I've got to go!" he put his plate in the sink and ran outside, he was running his hardest when he saw Nero running next to him, "What are you doing, you don't have to come with me." He said, he was kind of impressed he noticed that Nero was keeping up with demon speed, "You seemed to forget that where you are, I have to go besides it'll be good to get a good layout before the school day starts." Issei rolled his eyes, the way said that kind of made him think about how serious Xenovia acted a good majority of the time, he also noticed that Nero had wrapped his arm and covered th palm with a athletes glove as well, " _I wonder if Akeno helped him cover it._ " He thought, they soon came up to the gates of the empty school and quickly pushed that out of his mind.

There were no signs that his other two buddies came to school yet so he decided to give Nero a quick tour around the school, when he finished he saw all the familiar bald head of his friend in conversation with another kid wearing glasses, "Yo Matsuda! Motohama! Bout time that you guys got here!, I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show at all." He walked over to them, when he walked over he saw the two of them look up and then back at each other going into a deep conversation, " _Whatever those two are talking about it cant be good._ " He thought.

"Issei who's this square?" Matsuda asked giving Nero the once over, "He looks as if he could have walked straight out of a girls wet dream." Issei looked at Nero and besides the annoyed look that he currently wore, he could understand what they meant, compared to the three of them, Nero looked like a beautiful ivory god, "Yeah Issei, don't you know that hanging around guys like him will only make your attractive level deplete? Not that it could go any lower of course." Motohama said lifting his glasses and readjusting them.

"Who the hell are you calling a square dweeb?" Nero said, the chill in his voice made even Issei shiver, "Issei was showing me around the school since im supposed to be going here." Issei noticed that both of his friends seemed to cower behind him while talking to Nero, "Looks like Isseis hit a bully flag, how cruel of you to involve your friends in your problems." They cried. Issei sighed and looked at the both of them,

"He's a new student and in out class guys, besides I don't think we have to worry about him being a bully or a threat to our current ratings." Issei gave them the thumbs up and while they seemed a little skeptical they seemed to take what he said in to consideration, "Now then shall we get onto the real topic of why we are all here?" He asked feeling a lewd smile creep onto his face, "I hear that we have a brand new flock of hotties coming in?" Both Matsuda and Motohama looked at each other and he could see the twinkle of their eyes.

"That's right and to be exact, from what I've been told this group is rather good, I might even be ale to snag me a girlfriend this year!" Motohama wriggle his body, "Of course though with new girl comes new responsibility as well." Motohama said giving Issei a stern look, 'That means that you aren't allowed to look, talk or touch them for a full month after last years incident with Rias and her crew."

Issei would have said something but Nero interrupted, "What the hell are you guys even talking about?" he gave Issei a exasperated expression, Issei then quickly explained about how the three of them were always out to lose their virginity and they would always get caught sneaking peeps at all the girls around campus, "It was through this bond of being virgins that we became brothers." He smiled finishing his exclamation, before they could say any thing else however students started to pour in the school.

Matsuda and Motohama disappeared and Issei was left standing with Nero wondering where they went, "Lets go Issei, those two can really wait I still need to find the classroom and where to go." Nero said walking towards the main building, and while Issei would have loved to scope out the new wave of hotties Nero was right. He turned and walked towards the building with Nero, and after explaining that Nero couldn't wear his shoes in the school and were the bathrooms were, he found were the new classroom was. They were busy talking about a the differences between Nero's world and Isseis that they didn't noticed that Asia and Xenovia had entered the room,

"Issei! There you are." Asia said walking towards his desk, "I was a bit worried but it looks like I saw Nero leave with you so I figured that the two of you were going to school so he could get properly acquainted." Issei smiled and he gently patted her head, she was so pure and he didn't want to tell her what was really happening, Xenovia on the other hand stared intently at Nero and said, "Tony told me that you are skilled with a sword, so much so that you use a mechanized blade with one hand." Nero just simply stared back at her and Issei wondered what he was thinking, but quickly shoved that out of his mind as the bell rang

The school went on normally and Nero introduced himself, and Issei had to admit, while he was great on the battle field, his school skill were pretty good. He was mediocre at math and you could forget about him trying to get anywhere with language, Nero was great at the other subjects though. When break finally rolled around Issei felt a tug on the back of his uniform and saw that Nero was trying to avoid talking to everyone else. It didn't work because he was soon surrounded by a group of girls and hounded with questions. Issei saw the his friend were right though, Nero was really popular with the girls, and since he hardly talks at all they all loved his mysterious nature. Issei had to admit he was kind of jealous but glad for him

 **KOUH ACADEMY ~ DANTE (DmC)**

 **"** _I friggen hate school!"_ Dante screamed mentally, he was put in a second year class and he found out just how horrible he was at everything, again. He didn't really get the change to go to school from his own reality since he was always on the run, but he didn't think that he was all that bad off when it came school knowledge, but after one half of the day he found out just how wrong he was. The teacher kept saying that all of his answers were right, but he just used the wrong methods to find answers when he was asked to solve mathematical problems, when he tried his best at the language he got laughed at by the entire class.

"I hope this day ends soon." He said laying his head on the desk and looking out the window right next to his desk, it didn't help that he also woke up with a hangover, so his brain was still pretty fuzzy. Or at least that's the excuse that he was going to use, he blink slowly and heard his stomach rumble. He was pretty hungry and he didn't grab anything for lunch, oh well its not like it wasn't anything that he couldn't handle. He closed his eyes and began to think about everything that had happened recently when he heard a small voice talk to him.

"Dante-san are you fitting in alright?" He looked over to see a young girl with silver hair and red eyes looking fearful in front of him, he sighed mentally and replied, "Yeah, overall the schools not that bad, but I can say that I am not used to having to do so much work while sitting down." He offered a small sly smile and the young girl smiled, she went away after a few more questions and then he went back to his brooding. Yep this was going to be along day

 **KOUH ACADEMY ~ NERO**

Nero collected his school bag and began to walk out of the classroom, his first day of going to school was tiring, from all of the question he was asked by his classmates, to the things he was asked by the teachers. He was glad it was over though, he didn't have much time before the Occult Research Club but he figured he was start to make his way towards the building itself, along the way he ran into Issei, Asia and Xenovia. He greeted all of them and started to walk with them, as the rounded towards a walk way he felt a murderous intent coming from the tree, he stopped and braced himself.

"What's up dude?" Issei stopped and look towards where he was staring at, "Do you feel that?" Nero asked him, but before he could respond he saw a large object move out from the tree and walked into the light, "Mega Scarecrow." he said looking at the grotesque shape of a black stitched leather clad scarecrow with many heavy blades sticking out where the arms should be, it creaked and moaned with each step. Nero noticed saw that it was teeming with Typoxlus bugs and sighed, he looked over at Issei and said, "I'll get this guy."

He walked towards the scarecrow and then popped his neck, the scarecrow jumped into the sky, and Nero watched his shadow while it dropped towards him, "Man the only scare thing around here." he started and jumped back, "Is your ugly mug!" As the scarecrow landed he ran and slid under the blades as the scarecrow spun them dangerously towards him, when he got towards the other side he hoped up punched the scarecrow launching it into the sky and then jumped up punching it more furiously while it was unbalanced and then used his Devil bringer to slam it into the ground, the scarecrow was disoriented but then still so he used the devil grip to pull it closer and while it soared towards him he jumped up and drop kick it.

The scarecrow flew back and used it blades to skid to a halt and threw one of its blades at Nero, he ran towards it slid under it again only this time catching the blade and used then rushed forwards as fast as he could slicing multiple times through the monster, time stood still for a second and then the scarecrow exploded raining dead bits of Typoxlus bugs and leather. He heard the familiar sound of the blade on in its back flying through the air and tossed the blade aside, he began walk towards Issei and his friends, they stood in shock and Nero could read it on their faces, he stopped and looked back at the dead remains, he shrugged and continued walking, "It got the wrong corn field." He reached up and caught the point of the blade that would have impaled him and threw it aside.

 **That's all guys, and as always thank you for reading, let me know how I'm doing as I am always open to criticisms and ideas.**

 **DANTETHEUNDEAD**


End file.
